


The Laws of Attraction for Angels and Demons

by KiaraMGrey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Az doesn't look like Az, Bathroom Sex, Crowley doesn't know what to do with this, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), In which Az looks like Thorne Jamison, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Sex, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), but he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey
Summary: When Crowley wants to forget about Aziraphale, he goes to shady bars and sleeps with shady men. The year is 1995, and Crowley is in the full swing of the punk rock phase. Crowley is just trying to enjoy himself and forget about his problems. But what happens when a certain Angel shows up, and doesn't look like his Angel at all?orAziraphale looks like Thorne Jamison from Laws of Attraction





	The Laws of Attraction for Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I've had this thought for awhile, and i had to get it out there. It should be noted that the song that they're dancing to is Closer by Nine Inch Nails, so you can listen to that while you read for *ambiance*.

Crowley leaned against the surface of the bar, tipping the remnants of his glass into his mouth. He felt good. No, he felt great. The darkness of the bar and the pounding of music was intoxicating, not to mention the astounding amount of lust this place was filling with. He could feel it, like a mist stuck to his skin. He ran his forked tongue over his teeth and looked around.

His eyes made contact with a man across the bar. Crowley smiled slowly, allowing one eyebrow to rise over his sunglasses seductively. He man smiled back and bit his lips. Again, a wave of lust crashed into him, and this time it was directed at him. He leaned back on his elbows and jutted out his hips. He loved this shit. The hunt. The moment he found a potential candidate to tempt. He didn’t want to get into why lust was the sin he preferred.

Truthfully, it was because it was the one sin that benefitted him. The one that made him feel wanted. It required full consent from both parties and knowing that someone wanted to lay with him willingly was addicting. It helped him forget, at least for a little while, that he couldn’t have the one being he truly wanted. It numbed the knowledge that Aziraphale didn’t want him in the same way he did.

So now, as the man allowed his eyes the move over Crowley’s lithe body, Crowley licked his lip in as seductively a way as possible. The man moved now, walking across the bar towards him. The man reached him and leaned against the bar beside him. He had long blonde hair and wore a spiked leather jacket.

“How’s it going?” the man shouted over the sound of music.

Crowley smirked. “Better now.”

The man leaned in close. “What’s your name?”

Crowley looked away, feigning disinterest. “Crowley. You?”

He didn’t really care, but it was customary to ask.

“Tom. Do you want to dance?”

Crowley shrugged. “Why not?”

He allowed the man to take his hand and lead him out onto the dance floor. Here in the thick of things, the feelings of lust were almost overwhelming. Bodies pressed against bodies, hands grasping hips, mouths on ears. Crowley threw his head back and smiled. He let the human’s feelings be his own. It was the easiest way to forget. Tom grabbed him firmly by his hips and pulled him against him, thrusting his crotch against Crowley’s ass. He was forceful, and Crowley liked it.

One would think, with him being a demon, that he enjoyed being the one to dominate in a sexual relationship. This was not the case. He spent so much time in his regular life being threatening and angry, he preferred being told what to do in bed. He liked the feel of a human pressing him down, pretending like they held all the power. Like he couldn’t flick them out of existence at any moment. It was the only time he could let his guard down and submit.

Crowley opened his eyes and gazed around the dance floor and the humans around him. Not far away, his eyes landed on a man who had his back to him. Black hair stuck out on the sides and he wore a black leather jacket with dark jeans and boots. The jeans clung to a fit ass, and Crowley smiled. He had always appreciated the human form. The man turned around, still dancing, and Crowley almost fell down.

While he looked much younger, and he wore dark makeup around his eyes, it was Aziraphale. He would know his face anywhere, no matter what it was disguised as. He felt it know, the angelic influence. Yep, definitely him. But Crowley’s brain had currently come to a screeching halt. Because in six thousand years, Aziraphale had never looked like this before. Aziraphale was tartan and beige. He was soft curves and warm smiles. But the Aziraphale before him was the opposite. He was dark and sharp and… sexy. Not that Crowley had ever found Aziraphale not sexy. But right now, he looked practically… demonic.

That thought made Crowley nauseous. It had only been two years since he had seen his friend, was it possible that in that time that he had Fallen? But Crowley shook his head. That was ridiculous. He could literally feel his angelic presence right now. So that begged the question. What was he doing here, looking like that?

Crowley pulled away from the man holding him and walked across the dance floor. He jabbed his finger against Aziraphale’s shoulder. He opened his eyes, the same bright blue, and smiled.

“Crowley? What are you doing here?”

Crowley stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “What am I doing here? This is my sort of place! What are you doing here?”

Aziraphale shrugged as he continued to sway. “Dancing.”

“Dancing.” Crowley repeated. “Why do you look like this?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You are always changing your look. Why can’t I? I didn’t think I would blend in very well if I came in my suit. Plus, I didn’t want to get it dirty.”

Crowley was still staring and trying to make his mind work properly. Aziraphale laughed.

“Crowley dear, close your mouth.”

A sudden hand on his wrist made Crowley turn. Tom was standing behind him, looking annoyed.

“Hey, let’s go. I’ll buy you a drink.”

Crowley blinked. “What? Oh, no, I changed my mind.”

Tom scowled. “What? Why? Come on, don’t be like that. Here, let’s get out of here. We can go back to my place.”

Crowley was about to tell him to go fuck off when Aziraphale stepped forward and placed a hand on Tom chest.

“Excuse me, sir, this is my boyfriend. You need to let go of him immediately.”

Tom released Crowley’s arm. “Oh, he didn’t say anything about a boyfriend.”

Aziraphale smiled in a way that some may think polite, but Crowley could see the danger beneath. “Yes, well, he’s telling you now. Go on.”

Tom looked between the two of them reluctantly and slinked off into the crowd. Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Boyfriend?”

Aziraphale straightened his leather jacket. “How else was I going to get him to go away?”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. Aziraphale had to be playing some sort of game, but Crowley couldn’t figure out what it was. Well then, if he wanted to play these games, Crowley was down. He had been doing this far longer than Aziraphale. He gave him a sly smile.

“What is it angel? Are you jealous?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, my dear. You’re the one who seemed to want him to go away.”

Crowley tilted his head. “Hmm, well, I think I’ve changed my mind. I think I’ll take him up on his offer to go back to his place.”

He began to turn, but suddenly Aziraphale’s hand was in his. He looked down at their hands and then back up.

Aziraphale gave him what could only be described as a wicked smile. “Stop being ridiculous, you wily demon. Come dance with me.”

Crowley raised eyebrows as Aziraphale pulled him closer and began to move to the beat of the music. Crowley was transfixed as he watched Aziraphale move. His angel could do little more than the gavotte. But this Aziraphale, he swayed his hips and tilted his head back, revealing the soft skin of his neck. Crowley felt a fire light within him. Was Aziraphale trying to tempt him? Well, if that was the case, Crowley had never been one to turn down a temptation.

He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Aziraphale waist, pulling his hips against his. Aziraphale looked mildly surprised but smiled non the less. They began to dance, their bodies intertwined as they moved. Crowley stared at Aziraphale’s exposed neck and his pulse quickened. Now may be his only chance to do this, while Aziraphale had momentarily lost his mind. He leaned forward and ran his forked tongue up his neck, and when he reached his ear, he bit down. He felt Aziraphale react against him, his entire body shivering.

Aziraphale reached his hand up and grasped the hair at the base of Crowley’s neck, then gently pulled. Crowley couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him. Not to be one upped, Crowley rubbed his leg against Aziraphale’s crotch with force. He found the Aziraphale was indeed making an effort, and it made Crowley feel lightheaded. Aziraphale leaned in, close to Crowley’s ear.

“Follow me.”

Crowley frowned as Aziraphale pulled away and began to make his way across the bar. He rushed to keep up. Aziraphale made his way down a dark hallway and pushed open a door at the end, then shoved Crowley in. Crowley stumbled into a dimly lit bathroom and turned to see Aziraphale locking the door.

“Angel, what-“

Aziraphale threw his full force into him, slamming him back into a stall door. His mouth was on his in an instant, and Crowley only gave himself a second to be shocked. He had always imagined kissing Aziraphale to be gentle and soft. A slow but eager pressing of lips once he had admitted he was in love with him. This was not that. He had always known Aziraphale was strong, he was an ethereal being after all, but it seemed Aziraphale was putting all his force to use at the moment. He kissed Crowley with an unbridled hungry, and Crowley eagerly reciprocated. He opened his mouth and Aziraphale immediately slid his tongue in, caressing the roof of Crowley’s mouth. Crowley moaned and flicked his own tongue against his.

Aziraphale smiled and pulled back, that wild look still in his eye. “Do you want this, Crowley?”

“Angel, you have no fucking idea.”

Aziraphale nodded and smirked, then his hands found their way onto Crowley’s belt. Crowley gasped as Aziraphale rubbed his straining cock through his pants.

Aziraphale leaned in and whisper in his ear. “You’re a filthy slut of a demon, aren’t you? You just came here to get fucked.”

Crowley groaned and bit his lip. “Fuck, angel, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Mmm, that’s good. Answer me. Are you a filthy slut?”

Crowley whimpered. His demon brain was screaming to deny it, to be powerful. But Crowley was weak. “Yes. I am.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Get on your knees.”

Crowley’s eyes widened, but he did as he said. He fell to his knees in front of Aziraphale, looking up at him behind his dark glasses. But a moment later the glasses were gone. Aziraphale slid then onto his own head.

“I want to look in your eyes as I fuck your mouth.”

All Crowley could do was let out a strangled sound. Aziraphale leaned back against the wall and nodded to his own bulging pants. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Crowley didn’t need to be told twice. He unfastened the spiked belt buckle and then the button of the jeans. He yanked them down and freed Aziraphale’s sizable cock. Crowley licked his lips as he stared at it. He had always thought Aziraphale would be modest with his Effort, but there was nothing modest about this.

“Crowley.”

Crowley looked up at him. “Yes?”

“I want you to look me in the eye as you suck my cock.”

Those words on Aziraphale’s mouth nearly undid him right then and there. He grasped the base of Aziraphale’s cock, the slowly slid his tongue and mouth over the head, which was already slick with precum. He kept his eyes on the angels the whole time. Aziraphale let out a moan and ground his teeth together. It seemed that Aziraphale had had this done before, but Crowley was a demon, and he could do things no mortal could do. He wrapped his tongue around his cock and slid back, uncurling as he went. When he reached the head, he pressed the fork of his tongue against the slit. Aziraphale bucked forward into his mouth suddenly, sliding the whole length down Crowley’s throat. Luckily Crowley didn’t have a gag reflex.

Aziraphale dug his hand into Crowley’s hair and held firmly as he began to thrust methodically into his mouth.

“Ah, Crowley, you’re very good at this. You must get on your knees for anyone who tells you to.”

Crowley moaned around his cock, trying to say no. No, he only wanted to do this for Aziraphale. But Aziraphale didn’t let him speak. He continued to thrust into him until he let out a loud cry. Aziraphale came down Crowley’s throat, pumping into him until Crowley had swallowed it all. When he slid out, Crowley looked up at him with unfocused eyes and swollen lips. Aziraphale smiled.

“Come here.”

He pulled Crowley to his feet and pressed his back to the door. He ran his nose against Crowley’s ear, then bit down. Crowley whimpered. He was no longer in control of his body. Aziraphale smirked.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Crowley?”

Crowley nodded quickly. “Yes. Please. Angel, I need you to-“

“Shut up,” Aziraphale commanded, and Crowley obeyed.

Aziraphale undid Crowley’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles. When they got stuck on his boots, Aziraphale frowned and snapped his fingers. The pants were now miraculously hung over the stall. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the legs and lifted him up so that Crowley could wrap his legs around his waist. Crowley reached up and grabbed the top of the stall to hold himself up. Aziraphale slid the tip of his cock against Crowley’s ass, miraculously already slick with lube.

“You ready?” Aziraphale asked.

All Crowley could do was nod. Aziraphale slid into him, and Crowley threw his head back with a cry. Aziraphale pushed further, until he was all the way in. He began a slow rhythm, sliding almost all the way out and then all the way back in again. Crowley opened his eyes and found Aziraphale was watching him, a look of rapt interest and desire on his face. Crowley smiled. He couldn’t believe this was happening right now. Aziraphale was fucking him in the bathroom of a shady bar.

Aziraphale thrust in again, and this time he hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. Crowley cried out, reaching one hand down to grasp at Aziraphale’s jacket.

“Christ, Aziraphale, that feels so fucking good.”

“Yes, my dear, I agree. Ah, you’re so good to me. You feel absolutely amazing.”

Crowley let out a huff that was part laugh and part sob. That certainly sounded more like the Aziraphale he knew. And while he loved the dirty talk, praise did something else to him altogether. In all the times he had slept with mortals, none of them had ever praised him or told him how good he was. He supposed this was his fault, as the type of people he searched for weren’t exactly upstanding citizens.

Aziraphale let out a moan. “Oh, yes, my dear, that feels so wonderful. Ah, you’re doing a fantastic job.”

Crowley squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s jacket. He was _not_ about to start crying. Aziraphale hit his nerves again, and Crowley cried out.

“Oh, Azira- I’m, I’m gonna-“

He came, a mess of cum sticking to the fronts of their shirts. Aziraphale gasped as he tightened around him, and Crowley felt the warmth of Aziraphale coming inside him as well. They sank to the floor, with Crowley sitting on Aziraphale’s lap, still straddling him. Aziraphale leaned against the wall.

“Oh, my dear, that was positively wonderful,” Aziraphale breathed.

Crowley leaned his forehead against Aziraphale’s neck and nodded. “I’ll say.”

“I do hope I didn’t pull you out of it too much with the praise. I simply couldn’t help but tell you how good you felt.”

Crowley leaned back and frowned at him. “What the hell are you talking about? Angel, that’s what did me in.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “Oh? Hmm, I was so sure after seeing you with others that the opposite was what you were into.”

Crowley blinked at him, his words processing in his mind. “What do you mean when you saw me with others?”

Aziraphale blushed now. “Oh, well, you see, I have been wanting to do this with you for some time. But it was clear that you weren’t interested in me the way I was. So, I started following you to see what sort of things you got up to, and I saw these types of places you enjoyed, and I saw the men you enjoyed being with. And, well, you did it in public several times, so it’s not like I was prying to hard. But I saw who your type was. So, tonight, I made myself look like them to… well, to tempt you. I wanted to live in your world and be what you wanted.”

Crowley’s mouth hung open. Was he seriously hearing what he was hearing? Aziraphale had followed him, because he was interested in him? And he had changed his appearance because he thought…

“Angel, what the fuck? What the actual fuck?”

Aziraphale looked down, seeming ashamed. “I know, I’m sorry Crowley. I shouldn’t have followed you or spied on you.”

“What? No, that’s not what I’m talking about! You actually think you’re not my type? You think I’m not interested in you when you look like, well, you? Are you out of your damn mind?”

Aziraphale just blinked at him, so Crowley shook his head. “Aziraphale, I come to these sorts of places and sleep with these sorts of men because I’m trying to forget about you. Because they’re the opposite of you, and I’ve been trying to deny myself what I want. I’ve wanted to be with you for several thousands of years now. How could you not see that?”

Aziraphale’s mouth was hanging open now. “I- I don’t know. I assumed-“

“Yeah, well, you bloody well assumed wrong!”

Crowley looked him over and then snapped his fingers. His Aziraphale was now beneath him, all soft curves and blonde curls.

“Oh, Crowley, are you sure?”

With a sigh, Crowley leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. This time it was gentle and soft, just how he had always imagined it. “Of course, I’m sure. This is how I love you to look. Like yourself. I only ever want you as you.”

Aziraphale beamed at him. “Crowley, you really are the sweetest demon I know.”

Crowley growled. “Say that again and I’ll be the one pinning you down.”

Aziraphale flushed. “Oh, well, perhaps we could try that next time.”

With a raised eyebrow, Crowley smirked. “Whatever you want, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I've written smut plenty of times before, but it seems like every time I go back to writing it I've forgotten what the hell I'm doing. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
